ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Magic Within
The Magic Within is the 24th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It is night in town. The team is battling a wolf type alien. Wolf Alien: I won't let you stop me Brandon Tennyson! Brandon: Seriously? Wolf Alien: Yeah! Brandon: Well I guess you haven't heard of... (slaps down Omnitrix and transforms into Chromastone) Chromastone: CHROMASTONE! Wolf Alien: I havn't actually. But it's going to take more than a rock to stop me! (howls) The Wolf Alien charges at Chromastone but Chromastone fires a green laser at him which knocks him back into a pole. Chromastone: And that's why you don't mess with Chromastone. Sarah: Nice job Brandon. Coco: Yeah I guess. Chromastone turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Right then. Who's up for Milkshakes? Coco: You buying? They begin to walk away. Brandon: I dunno. The Wolf Alien then gets up slowly and quietly attacks Brandon. Sarah however senses this and quickly chants something which fires a pink beam at the wolf alien and throws him into a shed. Brandon, turning around: Whoa! Coco, turning around: What was that? Sarah, losing the glow in her eyes: I think that was me. Theme Song '' Brandon: That seemed a bit new. Coco: Yeah what was all that about? Sarah: I don't know. It was like a reflex or something. Coco: Well we need to know more about your powers. Sarah: Why? I use energy to defend myself. That's it. Coco: I know but what type of energy? Sarah: You don't see me asking about your powers. Coco: I know. I'm just- Sarah: What? Coco: Just worried. That's all. Sarah: Worried? About me? Coco: Yeah... (turning away) Worried just like Brandon. Right Brandon? Brandon, looking at a knocked out wolf alien in the remains of a destroyed shed: Um... Is he going to be ok? Sarah: He'll be fine. Coco: Come on. The Garage is a great place to test out your powers. Later they arrive at the garage. Coco: So what can you do? Or what does your "energy" do? Sarah: It sort of does whatever I want. It just creates itself based on my thoughts. Brandon, sipping Milkshake: Uh huh. Sarah, looking annoyed: I thought you were worried. Brandon: I am worried. I just have no idea how to deal with this type of situation. (looks at milkshake) I'm also pretty thirsty. (drinks) Coco: Just try thinking of something. Sarah: Um ok. Sarah closes her eyes and thinks for a bit. Then she begins thinking hard. Coco looks at Brandon and Brandon looks at Coco. Then they turn back to Sarah who opens her eyes and stops thinking hard. Sarah, looking dissapointed: It isn't working. Coco: Well what do you do when you shoot discs and stuff? Sarah: I just think about a way to defend myself. Coco: Ok so defend yourself. Sarah: What? Coco: Come on. Sarah: But I can't fight you. Coco: It's ok. It's for a good purpose. Sarah: I... I can't. Coco: Come on Sarah. We have to find out more about your powers. Brandon: Ok. (puts milkshake down) My turn. Coco: What? Brandon: Don't worry. I'll just do that... "thing" I did. Sarah: Thing? Brandon: Yeah the one with the mental stuff. Sarah: Brandon, no. I'm not going to have you go inside my mind or something. Brandon: Well it's better than beating us up. Sarah: Actually I don't think it is. Brandon: Do you have any better ideas? Sarah, after a bit of silence: *sigh* OK! Brandon: Right. (activates Omnitrix) Come on Brainiac! (slaps down Omnitrix) Brandon undergoes an alien transformation and then transforms into a New Alien. New Alien: BRAINSTORM! Coco: That's not Brainiac. Brainstorm: Hmm. It seems that I have unlocked yet another new transformation. And given from the name of this specific transformation, which is Brainstorm, I must equip enhanced intellect and- Sarah, interrupting: Excuse me. We were about to do something. Brainstorm: Oh yes. Please do pardon me for interrupting. I was just settling in with this new transformation that I have somehow mistaken for another. Coco: You're like Brainiac's brother or something. Brainstorm: I do believe that I am not the brother of this "Brainiac" because he is a completely different transformation than I am at the moment. And besides this species is in no way related to their species. Coco: Uh huh. Sarah: Can we just get started already? Brainstorm: Well now I am not sure if this transformation can complete the same tasks as the other one. Coco: It can just start already. Brainstorm: Alright then. There is no need to rush me purposely. Brainstorm charges up and his head flaps open up to reveal his brain. Sarah: Gross... Brainstorm: Now as most professionals, like myself, say: Hold still, this won't hurt a bit. Brainstorm zaps Sarah and focuses furiously. Sarah begins to charge up and zaps Brainstorm away by accident. Brainstorm: Ooooh. Brainstorm turns back into Brandon who lays on the ground. Sarah, regaining consciousness: Huh? (sees Brandon) Brandon! (runs to Brandon) Brandon: Ugh... Sarah, going to Brandon's side: Brandon! I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I couldn't help myself. Coco: Is he going to be...? Brandon, coughing: Mom, I don't want to go to school today... Sarah, relived: He's fine. Brandon, waking up: Ugh... My head. What hit me? Sarah: I did. It was an accident. I couldn't control my powers for a second. Brandon, getting up: So I guess aliens can't help. Sarah: It's like magic. Coco: Magic? Ha! Magic isn't real. Sarah: It is so. Coco: That's the stuff you believe in when you're a kid. Trust me, I know. Brandon: Well Magic might not be real. But Science is. Brandon goes in the back of the garage and pulls out a box of old junk. He goes through it until he finds a helmet and a glowing core. Sarah: What's that? Brandon: Well if I'm not wrong, It's a power helmet and a power core. Coco: So you made something and put power in front of it? Brandon: No. I didn't. It does what its called. It's supposed to enhance your powers or something like that. Sarah: Are you sure this is going to work? Brandon: Maybe... Brandon puts the helmet on Sarah and attaches the power core to the hole in the helmet. Brandon: Now you can do whatever you do, except it will be better. Sarah: Yeah but this doesn't actually fix the probl- (voice comes from Coco and Sarah's badges) Badges: Is someone there? I need some assistance in Sector 108. The attacking Canisapian has escaped and is heading towards what seems to be the outskirts of the town. Coco: Finally some action. I was worried that we'd be here all day talking about "magic". Sarah: I'm telling you it's real. Brandon, taking Coco's badge and responding: Rodger Rodger this is Brandon 10. We'll be there soon. Over and out. Or something... (hangs up and tosses badge to Coco who catches it) Come on. They head out and drive to the outside of town where they see the Canisapian or Wolf Alien running away on all fours. Sarah: Where's he going? Coco: I don't know. Brandon: I can slow him down with Loch Ness or Chromastone. Coco: Not in the car Brandon. I'm getting closer. The Canisapian gets further away. Brandon: He's getting away. Coco: He has no where to go. Sarah: Except for that spaceship over there. Canisapian runs inside a parked blue spaceship. Coco: He's getting away. Brandon: Not if I can help it. Brandon jumps out of the stopped car and slaps down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro flies up to the spaceship and fires a blue beam at it. He knocks the engines out and the spaceship begins to smoke up. Astro: Yes! The spaceship then slowly crashes down to the ground. Astro: Opps. (sees that the spaceship will crash into Coco and Sarah) Guys! Astro flies quickly to the car to save them. Sarah and Coco get out of the car and see the crashing spaceship. Coco: It's going to crash right into us! Sarah: No! Sarah shoots her energy at it and the power helmet activates but glitches out. The whole spaceship is surrounded by energy/magic but it fades and reappears. The Canisapian gets into a robot suit and busts out of spaceship while the energy/magic fades. He smashes into the ground which sort of releases a short shock wave. Sarah throws the spaceship at the Canisapian but it dodges and goes for her. Astro then swoops from the sky and shoulders him into the ground. Canisapian: Let me go! The Canisapian throws Astro off and Astro is slammed into Coco's car. Coco: My car! Sarah: Enough is enough! Sarah activates her energy/magic and creates a long energy/magic chain-like and slams it into the Canisapian. The Canisapian grabs it and tries to grab on but he is flung into a nearby rocky structure. Astro walks up to Sarah and Coco and checks to see what happened to the Canisapian but the Canisapian makes his way out of the debree and launches some rockets and the team. Sarah uses her powers on the rockets and they turn pink-ish and pause. They then turn around at face the Canisapian. The helmet begins to overload. Coco: What's happening to the helmet? Astro: It's um... Overloading I think. Coco: Well take it off. Sarah: No! I need this power! Astro: It's for your own good Sarah. Sarah: I said No! Sarah takes her possessed rockets and strikes Astro with one. Astro: GAH! Coco: Sarah stop! Sarah: No. This is for you guys! Coco: And this is for you! Coco grabs Sarah. Sarah: Let go of me! The possessed rockets go in all sorts of directions. One of them hits the rock structure and the rumble falls on top of the Canisapian. Another hits a billboard supporting "Hank's Construction Company". The last one makes its way towards town. Astro, getting up and seeing the rocket: Coco! Get that helmet off of Sarah. Coco: What are you going to do? Astro: I'm going to stop that rocket! Astro speeds off in the sky after the rocket and Coco continues to struggle with Sarah. Coco: Sarah please! Stop fighting me! Sarah: NO! Sarah flips Coco over. Coco: I thought you didn't want to hurt me? Sarah: I.. I... Coco: This isn't you, Sarah. You're better than this. Sarah: I... Coco: You don't need powers to be you. Sarah: ARGH! (holds her head down) Coco steps up and grabs the helmet. Sarah: NO WAIT! Coco pulls out the off. Sarah, losing power: NOOoooo- (passes out) Coco: Phew. Meanwhile, Astro is chasing the speeding rocket which is heading towards town. Astro: I can't shoot it down. I might hit something. Looks like I have to do this the hard way. Astro speeds up a little faster and is now side by side with the rocket. Astro grabs the rocket and attempts to fly the other way. The rocket begins to slow down. Astro manages to turn the rocket the other way and uses his blue energy powers to speeds the rocket up. It flies super fast in the other direction and slams right into a mountain miles away. The mountain now has a big hole in it. Astro: Phew. Astro flies back to the rest of the team and stands next to them. Astro turns back to Brandon. Brandon: How is she? Coco: Fine now. Sarah, waking up: Oh... What happened? Coco: You went crazy with power. Sarah: Oh. Sorry. Brandon: It's no problem. Milkshakes? I didn't get to finish mines. Sarah: Sure. Brandon gets inside Coco's beaten up car and the mirror falls off. Sarah, to Coco: Hey. Did you mean what you said back there? Coco: Yeah I guess so. Sarah, smiles: Thanks. The camera zooms out on the team. Before the episode ends, the other mirror falls off of the car. Brandon: Opps. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah Aliens Used *Chromastone *Brainstorm (First Appearance by Brandon) (Selected Alien was Brainiac) *Astro Villains *Wolf Alien/Canisapian *Sarah (Temporarily) Trivia *This is the first episode of Brandon 10 to revolve around Sarah instead of the whole team. *The Space Police contact the team through badges for the first time. *Sarah goes rogue for the first time. *Sarah calls her energy "magic" for the first time. *Coco claims Magic isn't real despite him using magic powers in the Original Series. *Brainstorm makes his first appearance by Brandon Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2